Redeye
by DitzyDoozle
Summary: Captain Edward has seen a lot during his sea voyage, but, pulling a naked woman onto his ship was certainly a first. Despite several warnings of tossing her back overboard, he keeps her aboard. Story warnings *Graphic details of sex and gore*
1. Stormy Seas

**This is a short little story. Only six chapters and each chapter has 1,000 (and some), words. It's sexual, probably a little sexist it is the 1920's. And there's a little gore too. This is one of those weird stories I come with on the fly, if you're an avid reader of mine, you'll probably be used to this.**

 **There will be an update everyday! I've finished this story in my word doc, again, only six chapters. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _1927 – Center of the Arctic Ocean_

Chapter One – Stormy Seas

"Batten down the hatches!" An unnamed crewman yelled, "Storm's coming in, hurry!"

The lighting and thunder roared in the sky, the waves rocking the ship violently. The crew ran around the surface tightening ropes, moving boxes and preparing the ship for the impending storm.

"Get the cargo inside!" Captain Edward yelled at his bumbling crew, "If we lose anything we'll lose our asses!"

Edward walked back up to the helm of the ship. He shook the rain from his bronze hair and grabbed ahold of the steering wheel.

"Jacob, get down there and keep those idiots on task." Edward said to the young deckhand.

"Yes, captain." Jacob ran out of the helm to instruct the crew.

Edward gripped the wheel harder as the boat jerked against the waves. The loud booming of the thunder drowned out all other noises.

It was strange that the storm had come upon their vessel so suddenly. It seemed as if the sky suddenly turned black and the waves became violent. In his years on boats he had never witnessed a more violent storm.

He was suddenly thrown to the floor as a nasty wave hit their ship. His body was thrashed once again as another wave hit them from the other side.

"Damn it!"

Edward pulled himself up and grabbed the wheel once again, trying to steer his ship away from the storm. Or at least, stop getting knocked around by the waves.

 **Hours Later**

The storm passed, and it was somewhere around midnight. The moon above the ship illuminating the sea around them. Edward was standing behind the wheel as he watched the sea and sky in front of him.

"Some storm huh?" a crew member said as he walked into the helm.

"All that matters is we're out of it," Edward said, "Has everything been accounted for?"

"Yes captain. Only a few crew members missing but we're searching the entire ship now." He said.

"Good," Edward said, "Go get me a bottle of whiskey out of my quarters."

The crewmember made a face; thinking to himself that he wasn't the captains whipping boy. But, no one could find Jacob at the moment. The crew member returned with Edward's private stash of whiskey.

Edward took a long sip directly from the bottle. He kept the bottle tight in his hands as to not drop it in case another freak storm. This was good, expensive whiskey and it was his last bottle. It'd be another three months before they arrived too port.

Once Edward was sure the boat wouldn't turn off course, he walked out of the helm. He observed the crew as the scurried around the ship, counting cargo and looking for bodies.

"Anyone found Jacob?" He asked a crewmember.

"Not yet sir, they observin' the lower deck now." He said before going back to work.

Edward nodded and started back on his round. When he came upon the rear of the ship he found a cluster of his crew members looking over the side.

"What are you all staring at? Get back to work!" He yelled.

"Captain, there's something over the side." A crewmember said.

"Well move," Edward barked, "Let me see."

Edward looked over the side of the ship and saw nothing but piles of boxes floating against the side of his ship. He squinted his green eyes too get a better look.

There was a porcelain hand in the rubble. He couldn't see an attached body, but, he didn't want to take a chance.

"Haul it up!" He yelled, "Come on, pull it up."

The crewmembers pulled the small wreckage out of the water. When they turned it over, out tumbled a small woman. The crew and captain took a jump backward.

"Whoa, a woman lost out at sea?" One said.

"What is she doing out here?" Asked another one.

"Why is she naked?"

The captain blinked a few times before moving to the front.

"Alright, that's enough. Go on, back to work," Edward said, "That's enough lollygagging, she's dead."

"She ain't dead," A crewmember said to him, "Look at her chest, it's moving."

Edward kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on her pressure point. No pulse… how strange. He then pressed his ear in the valley of her breasts and listened for a heartbeat. There was none, but, he could hear her lung inhaling and exhaling.

Edward noticed something else about her. She was ice cold.

"What luck, a naked woman washes onto our boat after eight long months on sea. I don't believe in god, but, I tell you one thing this is a clear sign we've done something right." A crewmember chuckled.

"Absolutely not," Edward said, "Whatever you're thinking you best get it outta your mind."

Edward tucked his arms under her and moved to his feet.

"I don't know if she's alive, but she's frozen." Edward started walking to his private quarters. He didn't know where this woman came from, but, if he didn't get her into hot water soon she'd surely die of hypothermia.

"Ain't that like a sea captain? Find a pretty woman and he takes her all to himself." Said a crewmember as he smacked his hat against his thigh.

Edward kicked the door open and put her onto his bed. He wrapped her in as many blankets as he could find then walked to the kitchen. Only way to get hot water was to boil it. He put a large pot of water onto the stove and lit it. It would only take a few minutes for it to boil.

"Did they really pull a naked woman onto the boat?" A voice from behind Edward asked.

He turned around to see Jacob, standing with a bloody rag over his eye.

"Yeah, they did."

"Throw her back." He said fearfully.

"What?" Edward asked as he turned away from the stove.

"Throw her back, I-I think she's dangerous." Jacob said.

Edward shook his head, "I think you hit your head a little to hard there, she's just a woman."

"My granddad used to tell stories about naked men and women mysteriously showing up after storms and the crew would pull them onto the ship. Then when the boat would eventually wash to shore, everyone on the ships would be dead. The blood drained from their bodies. And one crew member, usually the captain would be completely gone."

"Jacob, my boy," Edward clapped him on the back, "Those are just ghost stories. Trust me, a 100-pound little woman can't do any damage. She's harmless. She was probably on a party cruise and it wrecked. She's lucky we found her before she froze."

"C'mon captain, think about it. We're in the arctic ocean. If a boat did crash, she would've froze to death immediately." Jacob said.

"It's luck Jacob. That storm was rough. There's probably more survivors drifting. Keep an eye out."

Edward grabbed the pot of hot water and walked passed Jacob to his cabin. Jacob stared after him, wishing his captain would heed his warning.

* * *

 **A naked woman mysteriously shows up? Hmm, seems a little suspicious but I honestly have no idea what's going to happen. I'm just the writer (: p) Tomorrow chapter two will be posted sometime in the morning! Don't forget to tune in, also, don't forget to review, I thrive on them!**


	2. Beautiful Siren

**Woo! It's up like I promised! I'm still trying to figure out a schedule for my other stories. Maybe update each one once a day during the week, like Monday Outerra, Tuesday Wicked... So on and so forth. I really need to prioritizes because I'm working on like fifty other stories. I've been in a super writy mood lately. Well, I guess you guys are enjoying the spoils of my mood!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Beautiful Siren

Edward returned to his cabin and looked to his bed. The woman was gone, all she left were the blankets. Edward placed the pot down and looked around. If someone came into his private bunk and took her while he was out, he'd kill the entire crew.

He growled and started back to the door. A body jumped onto his back and threw him to the floor. He oomphed and looked up to see the once unconscious girl staring down at him with wild red eyes.

"Hey, hey, whoa, calm down," He said with his hands raised, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

She opened her mouth to speak. Edward expected her to speak English but when she spoke it sounded like screeches and hisses.

"What did you say?" Edward asked.

She opened her mouth again, but the same noise came out. Edward placed his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"You don't speak English?" He asked.

The woman put her hand over Edward's her wild gaze softening. She moved his hand to caress her cheek. Edward's heart began thumping wildly in his chest as he stared at the suddenly bewitching woman.

They stared at each other for a long while, Edward' brain was foggy, and his insides felt strange. What was this woman doing to him?

Her hand moved from his hand and to the center of his chest. She cocked her head once she felt his strong heartbeat.

"I-I should get you into the bathtub. You're still freezing." Edward said, moving to cradle her in his arms.

He stood and walked to the bathtub, the whole time her eyes were gazing at him with unreadable emotions. He gently placed her in the tub, her thighs rubbed together. Edward couldn't help but noticed her naked body.

Even though he tried to conduct himself in a gentlemanly manner, he was still a man. And if there was a naked woman in front of him, he was going to stare.

Her heavy breasts were heaving as his eyes wandered over her. His eyes moved to the light thatch of hair that barely concealed her lips at the apex of her thighs. He couldn't help but noticed the glistening hair and lips. He cleared his throat and grabbed the pot. The water was still surprisingly hot.

She gasped and slowly reared up as he slowly poured the water over her. Her body became wet, water droplet moving down her smooth skin. Edward slowed hard, his pants suddenly feeling tight against his rising cock.

He went to stand but she grabbed his arm. He looked down at her.

"Stay…" She whispered in a cracked, hoarse voice. A voice that didn't speak any sort of recognizable language.

"You know English?" Edward asked as he kneeled down beside her, "Can you tell me where you came from?"

She opened her mouth, but more screeches and hisses only came out. He figured that this was the only word she knew.

She moved the arm she was holding and placed his hand on her flat stomach. He was right in between her breasts and her cunt. His had to concentrate hard to keep his hand from shaking.; or moving in a direction so he could grasp something he shouldn't.

"Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

Her large lips started to curve upwards into a smile. He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked at the sharp teeth that were concealed by those big lips. The more noticeable teeth were the long, sharp canines.

"Your teeth…" Edward said as he reached his other hand forward to look closely at her large teeth.

She opened her mouth, pulling his index finger into his mouth. She sucked on it, twisting her tongue in a manner that made precum bubble to the head of his cock. He closed his eyes, enjoying her soft tongue against his rough finger.

His jumped, hissing when he felt one of her sharp teeth slashed into the pad of his finger. She licked and sucked the finger harder, pulling the blood from his finger. She licked it one last time before releasing his hand.

He looked down at his finger, expecting a small cut and blood to be on his finger, but, it was completely healed. Had he imagined it? He rubbed the finger to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

He looked back up to her, she smiled at him and sunk deeper into the hot water. He stared at her, his cock growing even harder than it already was. He felt as if there was some invisible force pulling him closer to him.

As he was leaning towards her lips, loud knocks on his door regained his attention. He shook his head sharply.

"What?" He nearly snarled.

"Captain Edward, it's me Jacob," Jacob said, "I just came to check on you."

"I'm fine Jacob. Go make sure the crew is doing their jobs!" Edward yelled.

"The crew is fine," Jacob said, "I just want to make sure you're okay. Please open the door."

Edward hissed and stormed to the door. He threw it open.

"I'm fine! See, I'm fine!" Edward yelled.

Jacob stared at him hard, "She's got you under her spell… Captain, you need to throw her overboard before she kills the entire crew. Please."

"Jacob you're being ridiculous, she's just a woman."

Jacob pushed passed Edward and walked into the room. The woman in the tub shrunk lower into it, her eyes glaring at him. He interrupted her moment with the captain.

"She's a redeye," Jacob breathed, "Edward, I've sailed with you for a long time. Please think rationally. She's dangerous. She's going to kill everyone."

"Jacob, you're afraid of an old fisherman's tail. That," Edward pointed to her, "Is nothing more than a harmless woman."

"Is she still cold?" Jacob asked.

"What?"

"Is she still cold?" Jacob said, "Is her skin still cold."

"Of course not." Edward said as he stood up fully.

Jacob gave him a hard look, "You're defending her. She's pulled you under her spell."

"Jacob, out. Now. You're frightening her." Edward said as he pushed his hand against Jacob's chest and pushed him to the door.

"Don't lay with her," Jacob said as he moved to the door, "You're captain of this ship and if the crew goes down because you choose to keep this monster on board then you go down with it! Don't lay with her, or you'll never escape her spell!"

Edward shut the door when Jacob was in the hallway. He sighed, both his hands pressed against the door.

Jacob's young mind must be going from being on the sea so long. This was a long voyage and he wasn't used to trips this long.

Edward turned around to the woman who was now standing up in the tub.

* * *

 **Pretty graphic descriptions but I hope none of you expected less of me. I'm super descriptive and loooove giving graphic detail. S'my thing. Review! Review! Review!**


	3. Take Over

**Happy Saturday! So, all of a sudden, I'm into these like 'legend' stories. I might write another but, with reverse rolls and different scenario. But, only time will tell! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Take Over

Edward gazed longingly at her body. Water was dripping from her porcelain skin, making her even more mouthwatering than she already was. Edward took a step towards her.

She opened her arms, signaling him to lift her out of the tub. He walked to her slowly, his arms wrapping around her. She put her arm around his shoulders, then wrapped on of her legs around his.

Edward lifted her out of the tub, feeling the curves of her body pressing against him. He slowly walked her to the bed, not wanting to release her. He sat her gently on the bed and kneeled down to his bed drawer.

He kept his head down, knowing full well that if his eyes just moved up, he'd be face to face with her cunt. He had only seen the top of it and was desperately wondering what it'd look like completely spread open.

He shifted, his hardened cock pressing uncomfortably against his trousers. He found one of his longer lounge shirts for her. It was thinner than his other ones, but, it'd conceal her body. Which was safer for her and for him.

When he pulled it out of the drawer, he felt her soft hand under his chin. She lifted it just slightly. He was now in full view of her opened cunt. He couldn't pry his eyes away.

She was completely spread open, her legs on either side of his body. Her puffy outer lips were spread open, revealing the pink glistening lips within. She looked like a soft pink rose. Her tiny pearl was partially concealed under her hooded flesh. The last thing he looked at was the tiny hole that was no more the size of the end of his pinkie finger. He longed to dig his face into her rose.

Her hand moved from his chin to the top of her cunt. She spread it farther with her fingers, silently asking him. He looked away, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't." He said, standing up fully. He pulled the shirt over her head to hide her body.

"I have to go run my ship… I'm sorry. Please feel free to sleep in my bed." Edward quickly turned and walked out of the room.

He needed to get away from her, he felt as if his brain was clouded lust. He wanted her badly. His cock stayed hard as he walked to the helm. Jacob was there, steering for him.

"Did you lay with her?" He asked.

"Obviously I didn't Jacob." Edward said as he adjusted himself under his pants.

Jacob sighed in relief, "Thank god. You're thinking rationally."

"This isn't about some stupid folklore Jacob. I have a boat to run." Edward snapped, his brain still back in his room.

"Where is she?" Jacob asked.

"She's in my bedroom. Leave her be."

Jacob found his place in the corner of the room. He watched Edward's back with caution. He knew that Edward was already under her spell, but, if Jacob could get her off this ship, then Edward would forget her, and the crew would be safe.

Then again, he remembered his granddad telling him that anyone that was caught under the redeye's spell, would go crazy without the redeye. How far had that she-beast gone with his captain?

"I'm just going to slip away for a bit." Jacob said.

Edward just hummed and nodded his head. Jacob slipped from the helm and crept to Edward's private quarters.

He opened the door slowly. The woman must've been expecting Edward because when Jacob walked into the room, she hissed loudly. Jacob noticed Edward's discarded shirt; she must have been wearing it. She was once again naked.

She was holding one of Edward's pillows in her arms to his face and she was rubbing herself against the other. He could see the wetness from her cunt smeared onto the white of the pillow. He shook his head and looked away from her, as to not fall under her spell as well.

"Redeye, I know what you are and what you're capable of," Jacob hissed, "You will not kill anyone on this ship."

The woman opened her mouth, screeching and hissing the only sound to be heard. Jacob couldn't understand her, but he imagined she was cursing him.

"You either leave willingly and find another boat, or I'll throw you off…" Jacob said, taking a threatening step towards her.

The woman's eyes started looking around wildly. She didn't move from her spot, but, Jacob knew that whatever she was doing, wasn't going to be good.

The door was suddenly thrown open, hitting Jacob in the back. Edward burst into the room, his teeth bared.

"What are you doing in here?" He snarled, grabbing Jacob by the shirtfront.

"She's taken over your mind! I'm doing what should've been done when you pulled her from the sea!"

Edward threw Jacob to the ground and began punching him in the face. Several crewmembers ran into the room with bewildered looks upon their faces.

The pulled the two fighting men apart.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the crewmembers asked.

"Throw him in the brink! He's trying to overthrow my leadership!" Edward snarled.

The crewmembers were more than shocked; Jacob was Edward's righthand man. The second in command. They'd never thought Jacob would try to overthrow the captain. He was a good kid.

"Didn't you hear me!?" Edward yelled, "Lock him up. Now!"

The men holding Jacob tightly didn't hesitate. They dragged him to the brink below deck. Throwing him then, then locking it shut.

Edward jerked out of his crew's arms, straightening his shirt and wiping his bloody lip against his sleeve.

"Get out!" Edward hissed.

The crew hustled out of his room, shutting the door behind them. Edward locked his door with his keys. No one else was getting into his room. He turned around to face the woman.

"I'm sorry about that—," he said before looking into her big, tearful eyes, "Oh please don't cry."

Edward rushed to her, picking his discarded shirt up off the ground and wiping her falling tears with it. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed pitifully into his shoulder.

Edward didn't hesitate in wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry, don't cry," Edward whispered, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Jacob is locked up now, he won't be back in here again."

Being so long on seas he had forgotten how fragile women were. They couldn't handle bloody violence like a man could. His hand rubbed her back in soothing circles. She soon stopped sobbing.

Edward pulled the shirt back over her head when she shivered. She was still cold, probably from the excitement, he figured.

Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "It's late, I know I need sleep and you probably do too," Edward said as he gathered the pillow that wasn't wrapped tightly in her arms, "I'll sleep on the helm. You can take my bed."

Edward grabbed a blanket then started heading towards the door. She grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her head.

He looked down at her, keeping his hand on her head for a moment before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the chocolate colored tresses on her head.

He nodded once then walked out the door. Making sure to lock it back up so no one would bother her.

* * *

 **Another graphic description of the female vagina. Hopefully it came off... visual? Maybe that's the word I'm looking for... Either way I hope you enjoyed! Reviews please!**


	4. Burning

**Yeah... There's sex in this chapter...**

* * *

Chapter Four – Burning

Edward tossed and turned in the helm. Finding it impossible to become comfortable. It wasn't from the hard ground he was sleeping upon, it was from the painful burning sensation in his groin.

He had rubbed and jerked his cock to relieve himself of the burn, but, nothing would soothe it. He couldn't figure out what the burning sensation was from. The burning became worse whenever he thought of the woman in his bed.

He turned the pillow over, turning his head to the side and taking in a deep breath. Her scent permeated his brain, scattering his thoughts and making the burning sensation worse. He groaned, ready to turn the pillow over but, instead pressed his nose deeper into the pillow.

He gripped it tightly with his hands, continuously grinding himself against the floor. He couldn't get her out of his mind. The innocent red eyes, the large breasts with pink hard peaks and the glistening rose that rests between her thighs. God, he needed her.

He bit his lip hard, fighting back the urge to get up and go to her. No matter how eager she seemed, he refused to bed her. He would not take advantage of a woman who had been shipwrecked.

He threw his pillow, needing to get her scent away from him. When he thumped back down against the metal floor, the most appeasing of sounds flooded his ears. He sat up, listening to the soft singing that seemed to hypnotize him.

He stood, and started walking out of the helm, following the song. He stopped in front of his door, his body pressed against it. He could feel her in there. He could hear her song. So close to her.

The key was burning a hole into his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and shoved it into the lock. She was still on his bed, her mouth open as she lured him in with her soft song. He stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind him.

She was still wearing his lounge shirt. He noticed her hard nipples completely visible under the thin cloth, begging him to come and tease them with his mouth. He took another big step to her, his knees touching against the bed.

She reached out for him, a whine slipped from her lips. He fell onto his knees onto his bed. Their foreheads were almost touching. Her hands reached out for him, grabbing his biceps. Edward shuddered, her hands on him making him weak.

He moved closer to her on the bed, his hands slowly moving up her sides. Feeling every curve of her beautiful body. Her head twitched forward, her tongue out as she licked his closed lips. He leaned closer to her and captured his lips.

Their kiss was deep, tongues tangling, teeth biting. Edward's arms wrapped around her, pulling her body against his. He felt himself go into a frenzy, his hands roaming her body. Her hands gripped his hair tightly, keeping him close to her.

He grabbed the edge of his shirt and ripped it off her, throwing it somewhere in the room. Her hands pulled his shirt from his trousers, he helped her jerk the shirt over his head. She moved her hands across his chest, feeling the toned muscle underneath.

He pushed her on the bed, her back connecting with the bed. He moved off, ripping his pants off his hips. She rubbed her thighs as she watched his cock bounce free from its confines.

Edward stared down at his cock; it appeared bigger, thicker and wider. It was seeping with precum, the white beads of cum dribbling down the bright red shaft.

She whined again, calling for his attention on her and not his bigger cock. He looked back up at her, his eyes going to the hand that was playing with her soaked cunt. He got on the bed again, jerking her to him.

She gasped, her mouth opened to reveal her long canines. She pressed her hips upwards against his, wanting him to desperately shove his cock into her cunt.

He grabbed her knees and pushed them back against the bed, spreading her wider. He didn't have to hold his cock and guide it into her; his cock was harder than a wooden board. The head of his cock pushed passed her tight barrier.

She gasped, her eyes squeezing shut in pain. He watched her face carefully, making sure he wasn't hurting her too much. She was a virgin, and even though his brain was so fogged with need, he didn't want to hurt her too badly.

His cock was down to its root now, he was completely buried in her. She was moving her head from side to side as she adjusted to his girth. He put his hands on either side of her head and moved his hips. She was bunched under him, his cock so unbelievably deep.

He started at a slow pace, loving the feeling of her tight heat moving against his cock. His pace quickened, causing her breath to come in short gasps and moans. He growled in her ear, feeling himself close to the edge.

"I'm going to cum," Edward said breathlessly.

 _"Fill me with your seed,"_ a whisper of a voice.

He looked up at her, his hips still thrusting into her. She smiled and licked the base of his neck. He felt himself move fast, thrusting sharper. She wrapped her legs around him, forcing his cock deeper inside of her.

He thrusts suddenly became scattered, harder as he came inside of her. She rolled her eyes at the feeling of his cum making its way towards her womb. He pulled back onto knees, sighing as the burning sensation lessened.

She moved from under him and onto her knees. She was on all fours in front of him, displaying herself like a sacrificial lamb.

He didn't think it were possible to still be hard after a good round of sex, but, his cock was still weeping cum and he felt the need to fuck her again. She lowered herself to her elbows, her knees spreading wider.

He growled and reared up, his cock meeting her cunt again. He slammed into her this time. Not taking the time to let her adjust to his girth. He pounded away, one of his hands pressing her neck down so she couldn't move.

He felt like an animal, the burning sensation moving from his cock and to his stomach. There was no control, any control he once had was gone. All he could think about was filling this woman with his cum.

He growled, his chest falling against her back as he came. His balls tightened as his cock spurted into her. She smiled once again and moved, pushing him into the seated position. She straddled him, his cock pressing against her cunt.

Now was the time, his green eyes were becoming lighter. She grabbed his hard cock and sunk her cunt onto it. He threw his head back, groaning as he felt her cunt around his burning cock.

She moved her mouth against his necked, baring her teeth now. She bit down, breaking the soft skin there. He gasped, feeling the sharp pain in his throat. She grabbed his hands tightly to prevent him from moving her.

She let her venom flow into his veins, spreading throughout his body. His transformation should take no more than an hour. Plenty of time for her to complete her final task.

She licked the broken, bleeding skin there, sealing it shut. He fell back against the bed, his body shaking and shuddering in pain. She pressed a kiss to his forehead before standing. She started to the door, waving a goodbye and making a promise in her head to be back.

* * *

 **What's the little redeye going to do? Until tomorrow...**


	5. Killing Instinct

**A little sex in this chapter, also, DEATH! Mwahahaha! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five – Killing Instinct

The crew was scattered throughout the ship. She smiled to herself; their scattered bodies would make for better play. There were several crew members sleeping in their bunks. She quickly ran around, enabling them from moving. They'd awaken, but, find that they were immobile and at their mercy.

She decided to keep the crew that was awake to herself. She crept quietly along the corridors, her nose twitching as she located their whereabouts. The stench of men was always the easiest to find.

The were in the kitchen, drinking old liquor. She stepped into the light, stopping their laughing. They stared at her with wide eyes, wondering where she had come from. She smiled widely and grabbed the closest man.

She jumped onto his back, her teeth sinking into his neck. The rest of the crew screamed, the man she was latched onto jerked up and tried to throw her off. But her hold was tight. In seconds she drained him.

Some of the crew had ran from the kitchen, the others had grabbed some sort of weapon. She could vaguely remember someone hitting her back with a hard object, but, she barely felt it.

She screeched loudly, forcing them to cover their ears. Within moments, the crew that had stayed were dropped to the floor. She smiled at her handiwork, blood covering her mouth and chest. Now the fun part; finding the hiding crew members.

She didn't bother concealing herself in the shadows. She openly walked the corridors and decks as she sniffed out the remaining crew. One by one, she drained them. Only keeping a handful alive and immobile. She was saving those.

She had drained the last crewmember that was freely roaming the ship. She smiled up to the full moon. There was only one crewmember left on this ship and she wanted to drain him slowly.

She slowly sauntered to the bottom deck, where the cell was. The man, Jacob, was still awake. He had listened to the screaming crew being slaughtered one by one by the redeye demon. He wasn't surprised to see her.

He snorted, "I was wondering when you'd come for me."

She grabbed the bars, smiling widely, her red eyes sparkling in the dim light. She opened her mouth and said something that Jacob assumed was a taunting threat. He chuckled.

"Go ahead, redeyes. Do your worst." Jacob sneered.

Her hands that were gripping the bars pulled them apart. The metal groaning as it bent. Once the bars were far enough apart, she stepped into the cell. Slowly, she stepped to him. Taking her sweet time. Wanting the torture to last.

Just as she stood above him, a pair of arms jerked her backward. She hissed in surprise; screeching and fighting against the arms that held her back.

"Run Jacob!" Edward wheezed, fighting against the burning ache in his throat.

Jacob stood and ran passed them. He didn't give them a last glance as he ran to a rowboat.

She screeched louder as her prey got away. She had tried to fight against Edward, but, he was so far along in his transformation that his strength matched hers now. She couldn't fight against him.

He growled loudly at her before throwing her to the metal ground. She tried to quickly stand but, he covered her body with his, keeping her against the ground. His hands grabbed her wrists and pushed them above her head.

She stared at him with wide eyes, surprised that he was fighting against his thirst to save his friend. She stopped struggling when she saw the wild look in his eyes. At that point, she believed that he was wilder than she was.

He growled again, his hands squeezing harder. She whimpered in pain, wondering what he was going to do to her. His now sharp teeth bit into her neck, sucking the blood she had acquired from his long dead crew.

She squealed in surprise, feeling him drinking the blood from her. When she was finished consuming his crew, she planned to return to his room and offer her wrist to him to drink from. He had other plans.

He drank from her until her body went limp underneath him. She wasn't dead, only submitting to his newfound power. He was stronger than she was now. The only smart thing to do was to submit to him.

He growled as he pulled away, consuming his fill. His eyes were now bright red, matching her eyes. She was sighing softly somewhat weak from his drinking. She felt his hard cock against her thigh, her eyes widened in surprise.

She opened her mouth, he was expecting screeches and hisses again, but, this time, he easily understood her.

 _"You've bounce back quicker than I expected."_ She said, her once screeching voice like a symphony of bells.

 _"What am I? What have you done to me?"_ He asked.

She chuckled, _"You are what I am. A redeye. A blood drinker. A siren. A demon."_

 _"Why did you change me?"_ He asked.

Her smile widened, _"Because I wanted you,"_ Her hands moved across his shoulders and down his back, _"You're a strong sea captain,"_ she licked his neck, _"You bring me great pleasure,"_ she moved one of her hands to her lower stomach, _"You would give me a strong child."_

Edward lifted up, looking down her hand that was splayed on her stomach. He moved his hand under hers, feeling the once soft stomach now hardened and slightly sticking out. He realized that she was now with child, with his child.

 _"This will be the only child we shall bare."_ She said.

 _"Why is that?"_ Edward asked as he pressed her stomach.

 _"You gave me your child while you were human. You're no longer a human."_ She said.

 _"Are there more of you?"_ He asked.

She rolled them over, so she was on top of him, _"Yes. An entire island. This was my year to venture out and bring bounty to my family. And bring a mate."_

Edward moved his arms to her lower back, _"An entire island? I've been sailing the seas since I was a young boy. I was born on this boat. I've been around the entire world. I've never come across an island of redeyes."_

 _"Our island is surrounded by violent storms and treacherous waters. Only a redeye can make it passed the intricate waves and rocks,"_ She said _,_ grinding herself against him, _"I want you…"_

His cock became harder, _"If you want me so badly, then put it in yourself."_

She growled and sat up, pulling his hard cock into her tight cunt. Both her hands were flat against his chest as she rode him, seeking her orgasm. He growled, his hips rising to meet every thrust.

He growled when he came in her. She gasped, feeling his seed work its way to her occupied womb.

 _"What is your name?"_ Edward asked when she fell against him.

 _"Isabella."_

* * *

 **Tomorrow is the last chapter! Then this story is finished! Review review review!**


	6. Epilogue

**The last chapter! Thank you all for your support and encouraging words, it really means a lot. I'm glad that you all enjoyed this story!**

* * *

Chapter Six – Epilogue

A large ship slowly and strategically dodged through the dangerous water. Fog surrounded the almost invisible island. Once the ship broke through the ice that lead to the land, several figures emerged from the mist.

The ship came to an abrupt halt, leaning onto its side as it halted on the glasslike sand. One mysterious figure stepped forward, redeyes squinting to see the boat that they had all been eagerly awaiting.

A person none of the mist people recognized jumped from the ship. The tensed, their red eyes searching for the familiar face that had set out on voyage months ago. She appeared at the top of the railing, looking down.

The mysterious man held his arms out for her to jump. She quickly moved over the railing and into his arms. He caught her engorged form easily enough, nearly weighing nothing against his new physique.

He placed her on the white sand; she hurried forward to the people who were now walking away from the fog. A woman with light brown hair wrapped Isabella in a tight hug, then moved her hand down to her bulging stomach.

Edward stayed back, observing their mannerisms and contact thoroughly. A man with light blond hair wrapped a long smock-like dress around her, covering her naked body. She smiled and quietly thanked him.

The man stepped to Edward, he was a few feet taller than him. Edward stood fully, not wanting to appear weak to this man who was, obviously, Isabella's father.

"Carlisle," the man said in a tensed tone, he nodded his head to Edward.

"Edward," he answered just as tense.

Carlisle inhaled, smelling the blood and fear coming from the ship. He turned back to the cluster of redeyes behind him, each of their nostrils flaring at the scent of blood.

"Eat." Carlisle said.

The redeyes jumped on the ship, scattering from one end to the other. Within moments, every crew member who had been left alive by Isabella was drained.

Only Edward and Isabella were left on the beach. Isabelle moved from her spot to stand in front of Edward. He looked down at her small frame, well, mostly small, aside from her protruding stomach.

Edward placed his hand on the center of her stomach, feeling his child growing underneath the hard stomach. Isabella placed her hands over his and smiled.

"Our child." She smiled.

Edward couldn't help but smile; their child.

"When will it be born?" Edward asked.

"Soon. Very soon."

 **Two and a Half Months Later**

Loud screeches could be heard from their small hut. Edward paced outside of it, unable to help or soothe Isabella's agonizing screams. Today was the day. She had been in labor for about three days, and today, she announced she was ready to push.

He waited with her father and the male companions she had grown up with. He'd grown quite fond of them, even though the beginning was tense; him being a new male and all, but, they had found the basic line of respect.

Carlisle, Bella's father, was the leader of their little tribe of redeyes. His second in command was Jasper, another blond who tended to keep to himself, but, was known to fiercely protect his small wife, Alice, who was Bella's best friend.

The next on the list of top dogs, was Emmett, the biggest redeye on the island. He acted as sort of a protector of the redeyes. Despite his big, burly appearance, he was more or less a goofball of sorts. He was often referred to as Bella's big brother.

Emmett's wife was Rosalie, a beautiful blond who was biologically related to Jasper. Strange coincidence, but, interesting story. Rosalie was changed first and brought here by Emmett, then, Alice brought Jasper here, only to be told that Jasper and Rosalie were in fact twins.

There were several other members of the tribe, but, Edward mainly stuck around Bella and her family. Her family had taught him how to do several things; build a livable hut for him and Bella, learn to hunt the animals that dwelled on the island, and most importantly, learned how to control his newfound strength.

Bella screeched again, the head of her child making its way out of her birthing canal. This child felt big, bigger than she had expected. Alice sat dutifully at her side, whispering encouraging words in her ears and acting as her birthing coach. Her mother sat between her legs, watching her grandchild being pushed into the world.

Another push and the shoulders were now out. Esme grabbed the child and started twisting and pulling to assist Bella in the birth.

Bella groaned when her child finally slipped out of her canal. She sighed in relief, all the pain she felt now gone. Esme smiled at her grandchild.

"It's a boy," she said as she wiped the blood off of him.

"Give him too me," Bella said, arms outstretched.

Esme laid the babe on her chest. Bella put her hands on her son's back. She smiled as she nuzzled the top of his head.

The baby started crying, the sudden change from womb to world hitting him. Bella chuckled.

"Bring Edward in to meet his son."

Esme poked her head out, "Would you like to see your son?"

Edward didn't hesitate, he rushed into the hut, his eyes falling on his mate and his newborn son.

Edward moved beside her, his hand on his son's back.

"What have you named him?" Edward asked.

"I haven't thought of one yet," Bella said, "I don't know many names."

Edward hummed as he thought, "What about Jacob?"

Bella made a face, "Any name but that."

"Hey," Edward said, "Easy now, Jacob was my right-hand man for years. You know I had save him."

Bella hissed, "I don't want my son named after that man."

Edward chuckled, "What about… Bocaj? It's Polish for fear."

"Hmm, Bocaj… I like it." She smiled before kissing his head.

Bojac did mean fear in Polish, but, it was also Jacob backwards. She didn't need to know that though. Jacob had been his best mate since he was a boy, and, his memory was important to Edward.

"My little Bojac," Bella said as she nuzzled him. Edward pulled Bella and his son against his chest, feeling quite content with his new little family.

* * *

 **Bojac in Polish really does mean fear or fearing. I thought it was quite fitting for Bella's son. And yes, Bella is bitter about Jacob only because he had gotten away from her. I hope you enjoyed the ending! Anyways, let me know how you like that ending in your reviews! And don't forget to check out my other stories! If you liked this one, I'm sure there is another one of my little stories you'll like!**


End file.
